


wings

by sylveonimbus (cloud_sakura)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, High ☆ Speed!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_sakura/pseuds/sylveonimbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on a picnic when Rin brings up the subject of tails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowcrystals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcrystals/gifts).



> for [Ellie's](http://makunahatata.tumblr.com) birthday. You can call it High Speed canon or AU, idk, it's something. Might continue, but it's a random drabble for now.

“Mom says that if I was an animal, I’d have a tail.”

Haruka looks at him quizzically. “A tail?”

“It’s a phrase that means that I’m hyperactive,” Rin explains, his feet dangling and touching the surface of the lake, making tiny ripples in the water from where he wriggles his toes. They’re colored in pastel pink patterned with silver, today, and Haruka doesn’t know why Rin paints his nails but they look pretty against the blue reflected in the water. Like tiny flowers.

“So I told her that Nagisa would probably be the one to have a tail, he’s always jumping around,” Rin scowls, and his hair sticks up at the back. It’s hilariously cute, and Haruka has to stop a smile from appearing on his face. “Like a shrimp! I’d be a shark if I had a tail.”

Haruka can’t resist the smallest smile that crosses his face. “You’d probably be a flying fish instead.”

“What the – That’s _mean_ , Nanase!”

“It’s the truth,” Haruka says, and flicks a pebble across the water. Usually that would distract Rin into competing with him (“Let’s see who can do this faster and further!”) but it doesn’t work.

“No, it’s not, and dolphins eat fish, Nanase, that’s so mean of you,” Rin babbles, and flicks water onto Haruka’s feet from where he’s dangling his legs in the lake as well.

“I meant that you wouldn’t just have a tail then,” Haruka says irritably, throwing another pebble across the water, this time actually with some force. “You’d have wings too.”

He can feel Rin’s incredulous stare and his face heats up. “Stop gaping, you look silly with your mouth open.”

“I’m not gaping!” Rin says defensively, but there’s a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he turns away. “Hey, Nanase?”

“What is it now?”

“Flying fish travel in packs right?”

Haruka remembers that documentary from the other day, the one about sea life. “Yes.”

Rin turns to him, eyes shining with delight. “That means you’re all part of my pack! Nagisa was so wrong, I have to tell Makoto this, hey, hey Makoto!” He beckons at Haruka’s friend, who’s been getting ice cream for all three of them, making him walk faster in their direction.

“Whatever you say…Leader.”

“Don’t mock me!”

(They eat their ice creams sitting on the pier and pushing each other until Makoto nearly falls in and then Haruka wants to go on the bridge and take pictures “Of the water,” as he insists. Rin suggests they race each other to where their other classmates are waiting by the bus and then both of them fall asleep on Makoto’s shoulders on the way back. Haruka wakes up first and watches Rin’s soft breathing and nonsensical sleeptalking before he falls asleep again.

And when Haruka dreams that night, he dreams of Rin with delicate silver wings, and that he's following right behind.)


End file.
